The present invention relates to measuring loads for lifting equipment under utilization of a measuring transducer, or the like, to which structure is connected for receiving a load.
German printed patent application No. 2,639,762 describes a load-measuring facility of the type to which the invention pertains generally, wherein this particular equipment is just provided as an indicator for the existing load, or it serves as a monitoring device in order to prevent overload conditions; that is to say in case of an impending overload the lifting motor is turned off. The structure as disclosed in this particular reference is basically comprised of a flat piece with a narrowing taper in between end bores to which tension measuring strips, i.e., strips of a tension sensitive material is provided, and measuring indications are derived therefrom. The device disclosed in this particular publication is quite suitable for its intended purpose, and particularly it covers a wide range of loads. However, the device is quite expensive.